


Yuletide Luck

by Brilan_Mosyn



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta'd, Cat!Kuroo, Familiar!Kuroo, Heavily Edited, Holidays, Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Unexpected Spell Results, Witchcraft, Witches, Yuletide, spirit!Iwaizumi, witch!oikawa, witch!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilan_Mosyn/pseuds/Brilan_Mosyn
Summary: Oikawa's Yuletide Luck Spell has unexpected effects
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069235
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Yuletide Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lilacpaintchips and Yun for their help.

Oikawa sits on the floors scratching his head while he tries to puzzle out the marks in his now water-stained Book of Shadows.

The once neat and orderly diagram and notes now look like something out of a Tim Burton movie.

Oikawa glares at the black cat lazing around on his altar. “Look at what you did, Kuro-chan! I can’t use this!”

Kuroo just yawns.  _ And? _

Oikawa pouts. “Rude Kuro-chan.”

He reaches out and pulls out a stack of clean paper (kept on hand specifically for cases like this) and concentrates on reworking his spell.

  
  


An hour and a half later, the pretty-boy witch holds up his finished product.

“Come look at this, Kuro-chan. Does it look good to you?”

Kuroo inspects the gold inscription and meows his approval.

Oikawa stands, pausing for just long enough to let his familiar jump onto his shoulder.

Once Kuroo has settled himself, tail flicking against Oikawa’s face, the pair move to the Yule log that blazes on the opposite side of the room.

“Yule log, lucky paper, give luck till next solstice summer,” Oikawa sings before tossing the crimson paper into the fire.

The spell bursts into flame, as it should, but fills the room with an abnormal amount of smoke.

_ What did I fuck up? _ Oikawa thinks, as he clears the smoke from the hearth area.

When he can finally breathe properly, he returns to the Yule fire, only to choke on his own breath.  _ Oh. Dear. Goddess. _

He pinches himself once, then twice, to make absolutely sure he’s not in a yuletide hallucination.

To his slight dismay he’s not. A tan man sits cross legged on the floor, seemingly uncaring that he’s wearing nothing but a pair of tight black briefs is definitely not a figment of his imagination.

Oikawa forces his eyes off of the boxers and the bulge there, only to be drawn to broad shoulders and arms out of his most x-rated fantasies. A part of the witch wonders if he cast a spell for the wrong holiday while the other is happily reliving some of those x-rated fantasies.

An imperious meow from Kuroo breaks Oikawa out of his daze.

“Who are you?” Oikawa asks, voice high and pinched.

The man looks up. “Hajime. Shouldn’t you know that? You’re the one who summoned me.”

“No.... I didn’t?”

Hajime stands, coming to stand chest to chest with the scarlet faced witch. The shorter man’s smell, a heavy musk of pine and clove, assaults Oikawa in dizzying waves.

“You asked to get lucky--”  
“No, I asked to--”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide as he remembers one crucial detail.

“I used the red paper,” he mutters, before passing out, too overwhelmed to function.

When Oikawa wakes, he finds Kuroo’s nose a hair's breadth from his. “Get out of my face, Kuro-chan. This is your fault, you know.”

Kuroo backs off, but not before giving his witch a look that very clearly says,  _ Are you sure about that? _

Oikawa pushes himself into a sitting position and takes a deep breath. “Hajime-kun?”

“What is it?”

Oikawa jumps, not realizing that the entity was right behind him.

Hajime pinches the bridge of his nose. “I take it this summoning wasn’t intentional?”

“No shit.” Oikawa points at his gym shorts and alien-in-a-Santa-hat sweater “Do I look like I’m dressed for a date Mr. Hotty McBara the Sex Demon?”

Hajime snorts a laugh. “No.”

“So, as much as I’d like to screw Mr. Hotty McBara the Sex Demon, can you go back? I have a luck spell to perfect.”

Hajime sighs. “I can’t do that. Not until your wish is fulfilled.”

“You know what… keep an eye on that damn cat. I have a phone call to make.”

Oikawa stands and stalks out of the room, ignoring the offended look his familiar sends his way.

He pulls his phone off of his nightstand and dials Sugawara’s number.

He stands there, pulling at his hair while it rings.

His ashen haired coven-mate picks up after a couple rings. “What do you want, Tooru? Daichi’s cooking dinner.”

“I have a problem! A big, beefy, drool worthy problem.”

“I don’t see how big, beefy and drool-worthy constitutes a problem, but go on.”

“Isummonedafuckingsexspiritandhe’sinmyworkroomandIneedto--”

“Tooru. Calm down. One word at a time.”

Oikawa sucks in a breath and tries again. “I used the wrong color paper and summoned a sex spirit. He’s in my workroom.” 

Suga sighs. “I fail to see a problem besides you not fucking him. Or being fucked  _ by _ him.”

“He’s here until the Summer Solstice!”

“Tooru. That’s six months of no hassle sex.”

“But I didn’t mean to!”

“Oikawa Tooru, go talk to your sexy spirit and figure stuff out before I do it for you.”

Oikawa lets his head fall forward. “Yes, Mom.”

“Don’t sass me. I expect pictures of your sex spirit, though.”

Oikawa groans. “If this goes like I think it will, you’ll get to meet him. Thanks Koushi.”

“Shoo. Go. Have fun.”

Suga hangs up, leaving Oikawa slightly calmer than he was before the phone call.

_ All I wished for was luck! How is this lucky? _

Oikawa grabs a bathrobe and returns to his workroom where Hajime is threading his fingers through Kuroo’s fur.

_ Ok. That’s cute. That’s really too cute. Maybe keeping this won’t be so bad. _

The witch tosses the robe to the spirit. “You can wear this, Hajime-kun. Come out into the kitchen.”

Once the pair is settled, Kuroo curls up in Hajime’s lap.

Hajime turns the rest of his attention to Oikawa. “So?”

“I don’t have much of a choice in this, do I?”

“Not really.”

Oikawa sighs. “Oikawa Tooru, Witch.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, Spirit.”

“Not a Sex spirit? But you look so…”

“I’m not the one who took one look at me and sprung a boner.”

“So  _ crude _ , Iwa-chan! If you’re a not sex spirit, what are you?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “An overworked Luck and Wish Granting spirit. Between the number times you’ve wished for a decent screw recently and the wish for luck...”

“The red paper was an accident!”

Iwaizumi grins. “I know. Not that the color of paper would have mattered. You wished for luck and here I am.”  
Oikawa groans and glares at Kuroo who is happily taking advantage of Iwaizumi’s hands. _Lucky little twerp._

“So to confirm, I get a housemate for 6 months and you get a vacation. Potentially with sex involved.”

“Pretty much, though I thought you weren’t interested.”

“Oh. You-You- Aw fuck you, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, and a generally amazing rest of the year.


End file.
